


Metal Gear Solid: Re:Build

by DeadPoets



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoets/pseuds/DeadPoets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find Something you believe in, and find it for yourself . When you do, pass it on to the future. </p>
<p>These were the words of solid snake and the words that define one of the driving themes of metal gear; inheritance.At the end of mgs 4 we were promised a world of peace and instead got revengence. This fic serves as a sort of rewrite in keeping with the tradition of inheritance but instead of to Raiden to the wayward daughter of Kazuhira Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Odyssey begins

**Los Angeles Police Department 9/13/18**

 

"Catherine Miller,20 years old, blond, brown eyes, 5'1, birthday 11/4/98 is that all correct?"

Catherine nodded her head barely paying attention to the large ginger officer in front of her. She had bigger things on her mind like how she ended up in this dump. Everything seemed so simple in planning all she had to do was sneak into the store at night through the ceiling access and take the money out of the register to meet up with her getaway driver. How the hell had the cops knew she was going to be there.

"Ms.Miller.....Miss Miller....MS.MILLER" he finally yelled, "Do you understand what kind of trouble you're in, You could be facing serious jail time for this."

Catherine just shrugged her mother would just hire some fancy lawyer and she'd be out again. These cops always think everything they're saying is so important and they're gonna save her. Its annoying and she stopped believing in white knights ready to save the princesses when she was 7. The cop seemed like he was finally done with the upset father figure act though and was talking in hushed tones with another suit. If she was lucky it was about her lawyer if not she'd be spending the night.

"Ms.Miller your lawyer is her i'll be leaving you two to talk about how you're going to handle yourself in court," he said sternly before turning at a sharp right angle on his boot heel and exiting the grey interrogation room.

It looks like it was another lucky day. The lawyer who came in was different then usual. He looked incredibly old for starters and despite his age it was clear from through his mismatched suit that he was built like a tank. Her mom's standards for john's must have really fallen and what was with that metal eye patch was it some kind new cybernetic. It didn't matter she shook off her doubts and straightened up in her chair.

"So how are you gonna get me out of here tonight Mr.suit."

"Call me Snake and I'm not here to get you out kid," he said coldly while lighting a cigar.

Catherine slammed her hands on the desk in shock and yelled "Then why the hell are you here hasn't my mom _paid_ you enough"

Snake just took a long drag of his cigar before exhaling and saying "I'm because you've been chosen for an audition and this police department is gonna be your amateur debut stage."

All Catherine could do was stare. What was this old man talking about....debut....stage' this wasn't some kind of game.It took all she had not to lash out and punch him right there but while she was clenching her fist he was placing his briefcase on the table.

"Everything you need to get out of here is contained within this case but if you succeed you'll owe me and my group a favor; think you can deal with those terms."

"What...What are y-," before she could even get out the rest of her sentence out the old man was gone like a ghost.

Catherine Miller put her face in her hands and was left wondering what had just happened. Who was that guy and why was he doing this. She looked at the briefcase he left and weighed he options. She could just stay here over night and get in contact with her mom tomorrow it was just a matter of time but on the other could she really stomach the company. Why was she even considering this it was an obvious choice and that's when it hit her. The final words she had heard from her dad before he left her to live with her mom in California. "Millers take opportunity wherever it shows up Cat i hope one day you understand," and today she did and was about to prove she was a real Miller just like him.

The briefcase was pretty light all things considered and when Catherine opened it she understood why. There were only three things in it; a pair of aviator style glasses by JF Rey, a six shot revolver with six bullets that looked pure silver, and what appeared to her to be a Bluetooth earpiece. Did the old man expect her to shoot her way out with just six shots and what were the glasses about? Before she could go down a larger rabbit hole of theories the earpiece began to violently vibrate. She picked it up cautiously before putting it in her ear and pressing a sun shaped icon on the side of the device.

"Hello?"

"Hey there," a shrill voice replied loudly from the other side "My name's Su- I mean Otacon and i'll be your mission guide for this evening!"

"umm okay so i'm guessing you're gonna get me out of her," she said as she rubber her sore ear.

The voice responded more quietly " yep that's right now first things first pick up your heads up display."

"You mean the glasses?"

She heard the high pitched voice sigh "yes the glasses," and she could swear there was a chuckle that sounded almost robotic but it must have been her imagination

She picked up the glasses and put them on as a what seemed to be a computer OS booted up. The glasses displayed some kind of floor plan as well as a compass rose on the lower right corner. All she could manage to say was a breathless "whoa."

"This is your state of the art heads up display it has been uploaded with the floor plan for this police department and will track the movements of all the guards through there heat sigs."

"Okay I think i understand but whats the point," Cat said rather frustrated at the cryptic nature of this situation.

She waited and finally received a reply "You're going to use this info to sneak out undetected but just in case of tough situations we provided you with a revolver that's loaded with custom knock out shots."

"knock out shot?"

"That's right," the shrill voiced piped up again this time with what sounded like pride "they have a special lightweight body and the tip is coated with thousand of micro-needles that act as a delivery system for a special synthesized tranquilizer that could drop a charging rhino; oh and head shots tend to provide the best results"

Cat rubbed her temple as she tried to absorb all the information that she had just been treated to. This was not happening. Any minute now she would wake up in her apartment and this would be a funny story to tell the girls right. She pinched herself hard and thought defeated of course it isn't. "All right i'm in," she said.

Otacon's voice seemed to somber "Thank you...Now lets get this show on the road," she said seemingly reinvigorated.

What did they put in this girls Wheaties? She decided that was a question for another day and focused in on her display. The two guards that were usually at the door seemed to have walked away to the front and were holding steady. The hallway should be clear until they come back but if she ran in to them she didn't mind shooting off a few knock out shots. After she was in the hallway she decided she should stick to the corners and try and go out the back since only three blips would be in her path. Once she cleared the guard and got out the back there was a fence topped by barbed wire but it was nothing she hadn't handled before. At the back of the department on the map the was a giant smiley face saying congratulations. I guess that was gonna be the rendezvous point for the getaway. Everything seemed simple enough but if tonight had taught her anything it was that her life was getting anything but simple. She hid the revolver in her jacket ocked and crouched down as she approached the door.

"Showtime," She said as she reached for the handle and cracked the door open and took her first steps toward sweet sweet freedom and California air.

Once she got in to the hallway it was clear as expected. She stuck to the corners and proceeded toward the southern exit. The blips on the map were moving but for now she was safe and her guards hadn't returned yet. As she was about to turn the next corner one of the blips on her map started to move toward her location. At first a wave of panic hit her but she quickly for a maintenance closet and opened the door to hide behind. When the blip turned the corner she popped out and fired her revolver hitting him in the center of his forehead. The cops fell like a sack of potatoes just like Otacon said and she was ready to go on her way when her earpiece vibrated again.

She answered and whispered,"what do you want i'm kind of busy here."

"I just wanted to suggest that you place the guards body in the closet to cover your tracks."

"Huh," Cat said, "that's actually a good idea....wait are you watching me?"

"Of course, I own the all the camera's in the building now if i didn't you'd already be dead in the water."

Cat grumbled but hid the body like she was told.After it was hidden she continued down the corridors. By sheer luck on of the guards deviated from her route and she was able to get by quietly and now there was only one more in her way.According to her display he was right in front of the door in a narrow hallway. Damn she thought, just how was she gonna get around this. As she stood there thinking another call rang in but this time she ignored it afraid that she be heard by the guard and then it hit her. "Hearing that's it," she whispered softly to herself.

She picked a quarter she tucked into her shoe out and threw in down the hall. When the officer came to investigate she was there waiting with a head shot. She gave herself a mental pat on the back and proceeded out the door. Once she was out she got up the fence and over the wire with little to no issue. There was a van parked where the smiley face was on the map and she ran over. As she ran the door slid open and she got inside to be greeted by a raspy robotic voice.

"Congratulations welcome to our little band of misfits."

Those were the last words she heard before a gas was released into the backed of the van and she faded peacefully to sleep.

Raiden smiled, "This just might work."

"She needs training," snake replied.

 "Then train her old man cause she's our best hope at getting him back."

Snake coughs, "I just hope Hal is okay."


	2. Family

** One Week Later **

Cat woke up to the familiar sound of some rock based anime theme song from the strange handmade alarm clock Sunny had given her as a welcome gift. She quickly turned it off and put on her sneaking suit in 4 minutes flat; a new record snake would be proud. As she made her way out of her room into the aircraft hangar she had come to call home all she could think about was morning firing practice. A quick jog across the airfield and she was at the makeshift range they had set up and Raiden was already waiting in his usual perch on light post. The white haired cyborg gave Catherine the ceremonial nod so she picked up her pistol and got to work. The targets were popping up faster today but after the training hell she'd been through it will still pretty easy. She could probably do this with her eyes closed after all the lectures from snake on proper aiming and area analysis. She must of been twenty targets in before she took a stray breath and missed a head shot. She sighed knowing already what this meant. Raiden came down from his perch chuckling.

"You almost had it Cat,don't let it get ya down too much."

She groaned' "easy for you to say I've never seen you miss."

"Targets are one thing its what happens in the field that counts." he said with the same sly smile she had become accustomed too, "Snake wanted to talk to you so hurry to hangar B."

Cat placed the pistol back on the table and made her way to Snake's Hangar. Apparently before she got there it was just where they kept spare parts but Snake had converted it to a mini command center. The entire room was covered in maps and leads about the whereabouts of Hal Emmerich. It was Cat's job to bring him home and Snake was determined for her success. She suspected he felt guilty for not being strong enough to do it himself and a little angry that Raiden refused on Philosophical grounds. No matter how you sliced it Cat was the old man's only hope and he hated it. As she entered the hangar her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of cold steel on the back of her head. Her instincts immediately took hold and she excited one of the CQC maneuvers Snake had drilled her in to bring her assailant into an arm lock almost effortlessly. But her attacker was the legendary Old Snake and he wasn't about to be beaten by his on move. He took advantage of an opening in Cat's posture to perform an over the should throw. A week ago Cat would've stayed down but now her body reacted expertly springing her back to her feet in fighting position. Snake just took up another cigar and lit it.

"Not bad," he coughed "but watch your footing your legs were way to far apart."

Catherine gave a nod and thanked Snake for the lesson.

After taking a long drag from the cigar snake finally spoke again, "It's time for you first field mission so sit down stay quiet and listen carefully."

Catherine's eyes lit up with glee. She was finally got to go into the field. She was tired of just hearing the old war stories from Raiden and Snake;it was time to go make some of her own.

Snake coughed as she sat, "don't look so excited this is no game."

Cat tried to contain herself but her tone betrayed her excitement and she gave an enthusiastic, "yes Sir!"

Snake just shook his head. "Listen your first mission is gonna be a recovery mission."

Cat notably became more deflated "What am I recovering?"

"A diamond that's been requested by a old friend daughter and in return she'll be doing some piloting for us."

"Diamonds."

Snake eye went soft for barely a second, "That's right it's the remains of her father;he died while doing research of some kind of parasite for the now defunct PMC Diamond Dogs."

Cat watched as he pulled out a yellow envelope labeled intel on it and nodded before handing it to her. As she took the folder and made her way to Sunny hangar she couldn't shake a feeling of deja vu. Diamond Dogs sounded so familiar; maybe her dad had mentioned them once or something. She shook it out of her head, that didn't matter right now, she had a job to do and she had to make it happen. As she entered Sunny's Hangar she sat in her usual spot under a discarded jet wing and began reading the mission details. Sunny would be remotely piloting her into the mission zone in Africa. It was one of the few places the ember of war were still hot after the collapse of the war economy. The diamond in question had been obtained by an anonymous PMC that was apparently trying to gets its hands on anything to do with Big Boss. According to the intel no one had manged to trace their money trail yet but they were making a big effort to buy up everything scrapped parts of Metal Gear Zeke to broken pieces of coffee mugs. She would be inserted into one of their bases where the diamond would be held for pick up and from their it was up to her to obtain the diamond and get it out of the hot LZ. During the mission she had full permission to use lethal force but all that would be provided to her was a pistol with knock out rounds and 3 smoke grenades. She finally made it to the part of the briefings where it said advisements that read  _Due to the kind of stealth that will be required it would be best if Catherine dyed her hair a dark brown as the blonde would stand against the local foliage and terrain more than would be acceptable._  

Catherine's heart nearly stopped and the papers dropped from her hands. They wanted her to dye her hair! The was the only thing about her that even resembled her father. She was proud of her hair;of being a Miller. She couldn't dye it and look more like that woman she was forced to call mom. As Cat was having a panic attack over the revelation that she would have to dye her hair Sunny had taken the chance to sneak up behind her. As the 11 year old genius jumped on to Cat she instinctively threw her onto her back. As she realized what happened her hands came to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Sunny are you okay."

The small framed girl slowly got up rubbing her back, "I'm fine don't mind me," she groaned "you're probably just on edge for your big mission."

Catherine looked down at her feet, "yeah my big mission."

Sunny reached out and lifted her head up, "Is something wrong Cat?"

Catherine thought for a minute on if she should really be letting anyone know about her childish concerns but ultimately decided if she could confide in anyone it was Sunny. She sighed defeated and said, "they want me to dye my hair?"

Sunny tilted her head to the side puzzled, "So?"

"So this blonde hair is all I have left to remember my father by;It's the only thing that keeps me tethered to him in some small way."

Sunny's heart sank when she heard Cat say that. She had just learned what it felt like to lose a parent to the completely unknown and the fresh pain of it made her want to cry but she stayed strong just like Snake taught her.After taking a deep breath she piped up and yelled, "NO COMPLAINTS!"

Catherine was taken completely back by the young girls outburst.

"That's what snake would say right," she asked tears pooling in her eyes, " but i'm not snake and I understand but please if this helps me find my dad please do this for me Cat."

Catherine hugged the young girl remembering how hard it was for her to accept her dad was gone. But at least for Sunny there's a chance of finding him. how could she be so selfish. She stroked the crying genius's back and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Sunny I needed that," She said almost crying with her.

Sunny wiped away her tears, "I'll do it for you if you want;dye your hair that is."

"I think i'd like that Sunny," She said with a smile.

I'd like that a lot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter just to kind of build the characters a bit more. I hope it was enjoyable cause next time we're getting into the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the beginning of this kind of what wil hopefully be a long and prosperous project. I hope you enjoyed and come back to see Catherine's journey unfold.


End file.
